Umbridge reads Percy Jackson
by Vickyj1125
Summary: Umbridge wants to expose both Harry and Percy in their lies, she believes she's found a way. She found some books about both of them and she's going to read the first book on Percy then go to the first book on Harry and continue until she gets through the 10 books of them both combined (They each have 5 books on themselves) Rated T for language.


Professor Umbridge was just walking along in the seventh floor Cordier with the ugly tapestry thinking that she needed something to lure Harry and his "friends" and the new exchange kids into a false sense of security. She never thought the kids from America were actually who they said they were, and now was her chance to expose them to the entire student body. Since the Americans came into her school they had been trying to teach the students hand to hand combat, like they would ever need that. Nobody would ever hurt a child in such ways that they felt the need to fight out from it. She was pacing back and forth thinking that she needed a way to show the whole school that there was no reason to learn defensive magic or muggle fighting because no one would attack children, when on the third time she went around in the same place there was a new door right in front of her and she was thinking back to earlier to see if she remembered seeing it there or if she had somehow missed seeing the huge twin oak doors. She concluded that she hadn't seen them there just moments before so she decided the safest thing to do was open up the doors and see where they took her maybe she would find something in there to help her with her plan.

_The awesome line break powers_

The next morning:

Harry

This morning I had a feeling that something was going to go wrong so when I walked into breakfast and saw the toad staring at me with a highly revolting smile I knew something was up for sure and that it wasn't good at all. First, she bans me and the twins from ever playing Quidditch again, what could she do to make it worse for us? If only I knew how much worse it was going to get.

As soon as everyone was in the great hall, because Professor Toad Face had called a school-wide mandatory meeting, she stood up and made her little annoying cough in an attempt to quiet us down, let's just say it didn't work because when we heard it we just got louder and started to talk more especially us and the other Weasley, also Lee Jordan, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, and Percy and his friends.

Apparently, she didn't like this as she had cast a spell on herself to make her sound 20x louder than normal and let's just say most of the teachers were glaring fiercely and freely at her as she did an annoying cough again only louder and sounding more impatient than the last time.

Reluctantly the kids had to quiet down this time as there was no way for them to say they didn't hear the toad face so we all quieted down but we took our good old time just to annoy her, after everyone was quiet she then started to speak with her high little girly voice that everyone has come to hate "Good morning students I hope you all sleep well. Today I have a treat for everyone, all classes are canceled because everyone is taking part in a group activity for the rest of the week. This acti-"

Just then the great hall doors open and in came the whole Weasley family including Fleur, Remus Lupin, Tonks, and snuffles along with Percy Weasley and the minister and amelia bones. Also behind everyone was Chiron in his wheelchair, he just wheeled past everyone and went up to the front table and parked on the side next to Hagrid.

The toad was about to yell at them to get out when Dumbledore stood up and looked her right in the eyes and said that they were here as his guest and that they were to be treated like any other guest. And that ended the conversations for about a minute as everyone who had just come in sat at the Gryffindor table with us, while Percy Weasley and Cornelius Fudge along with Amelia Bones went up and sat at the head table with Umbridge and Dumbledore even though Amelia didn't look too happy to be there.

Once they sat down the toad stood back and started to say what this was about, "Today and the rest of the week we will be reading a book that will prove that there is no reason to learn defensive spells or muggle defense because no one would ever hurt a child. If you try to leave you will be put into Azkaban for defining a direct order from the schools high Inquisitor and the Minister of magic, because I, of course, got permission to do what was necessary from the Minister." This caused even more of an uproar from the students and even some of the staff until Dumbledore stood up and told everyone to quiet down so we could start reading.

Ginny curled up next to me in her seat to get more comfortable and I gave her a small kiss on the lips that did not go unnoticed by the twins or Lee so they decided to wolf whistle or wiggle their eyebrows at us causing us both to blush and everyone around us to laugh. (I know that they don't start dating until the 6th year but let's just pretend they are dating in the fifth year)

We were then quieted by the little "hem hem" from the toad so she could start to talk "Ok now that everyone understands that those who oppose reading these books are going to go to Azkaban for a little while, on that happy note why don't we start to read."


End file.
